Tracking content within electronic messages is typically done through tracking message requests and/or deliveries. For example, if a webserver provides a webpage to a receiving device, the webserver may track the webpage as being viewed by the recipient. Additional tracking granularity may be provided by tracking requests and/or deliveries that take place by a receiving device automatically requesting delivery of an image file in order to render an image within the electronic message, or that take place by a user of the receiving device clicking on a certain area or link to request additional information. While these existing tracking mechanisms may provide some amount of versatility by embedding images in messages, formatting a block of text as an image file, etc., they do not track views of true binary file segments. In particular, existing techniques often do not provide the ability to track rendered text.